When Kaito was envious of Kaitou KID
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Kaito finally confessed to Shinichi, straight after a heist. But when Shinichi calls out the wrong name in bed, what will our favourite magician do? KaiShin, BxB yaoi.


**When Kaito was envious of Kaitou KID**

**Warning: There is a Yaoi scene later on, and since it's M rated, there is only one thing you are going to find: A sex scene between two males. If you don't like this then don't read it. I've given you fair warning. **

**This is a little bit of KaiShin for you all, and practice for writing scenes like this before I write them into my main story- A DCMK and Hitman Reborn crossover called How a thief changes the mafia. There will be Kaishin in there, so go along and have a read. **

* * *

><p>Kaito has planned this specifically. Made all of the arrangements beforehand. The target has been stolen, not Pandora, and returned to the trusted hands of Hakuba. He'll see it put back where it belongs. He had sent fake Kaitou KID'S in 10 different directions, all appearing from a cloud of smoke and glitter from the roof top. The police would be chasing them all over town for ages, so no one would disturb him later. No one saw him slip over the edge onto a lower rooftop. No one that is, expect his favourite Tantei-kun.<p>

His Tantei- kun, who had finally grown up. Kaito (admittedly dressed as his night persona) had even been there to witness this transformation back to adult hood. A few years of friendship and trust, all building up to the removal of the Black Organisation, had led to them becoming more than friends. In fact it seemed to Kaito that no one else could understand him these days except the detective, chibi or not. He was moved to tears that Shinichi would want him there for such a personal experience, and no matter how horrible the transformation looked, he was glad that he went. Admittedly he couldn't move his left hand for a week afterwards, Conan has bruised it that badly, but any support Kaito could offer, he did. And what's a sore hand compared to moral support and the reassurance of a friendly face when you wake? But what Kaito loved even more than that show of trust was the smile, the first fully real, 100% happy smile, that Kaito had ever seen from the detective, as Shinichi woke up for the first time.

Kaito had realised that he loved Shinichi, amazingly during the transformation. Little did Shinichi know, but his heart nearly stopped from the strain. It was then, in his own moment of calm as Haibara and the Hakase were running around trying to help the transforming boy, that Kaito realised he didn't want to lose Shinichi. There were so many words left unsaid. Starting with "Hello, my name's Kaito Kuroba" and ending with "I love you". Even after all of these years, Kaito has been too afraid to tell Conan who he was. Revealing that truth would pull him into KID's world, and the child had had enough on his plate dealing with the BO at the time. But now with them gone, he felt he finally had the courage to tell Shinichi. But only if the detective loved him back. That was one condition he had set himself. That one condition to protect both of them.

Knowing that Shinichi would follow him, he jumped a few roofs away, dropping roses along the way, every now and again, giving the Great Detective of the East a trail to follow. Finally, once he was on the roof he wanted to be on, he gave one of the roses to his favourite Dove and told her to wait by the entrance for the detective.

A few moments later Shinichi burst out onto the roof, hair tousled from his run, a light blush covering his cheeks from the cold air. Shinichi's hand rose and flicked some hair out of his face. To Kaito's vision, it looked like one of those shampoo adverts. The ones with beautiful models, and hair that goes 'SWISH' in slow motion. The KID side of his brain even wanted to add sparkles and flowers, but Kaito quickly kicked this thought to the corner.

"Welcome, to my garden of roses" Hand outstretched, he clicked his fingers (pushing a switch in his pocket) and bowed, practically in half, with his upper body parallel to the floor. A soft pale light lit up the roof, and there, all around them were hundreds of rose bushes, all holding perfect blossoms in more colours than Shinichi knew possible.

Smiling at the thief in front of him, Shinichi walked straight towards a ruby red rose bush and sniffed a rose. When Kaito rose from his extended bow, that was not the place he was expecting the detective to be.

"Let me return the favour" said Shinichi in a low voice that Kaito had never heard before. Taking the rose off the bush, he walked over to Kaito and placed the rose in the lapel of the White jacket and took a step back. Kaito, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I'm sure that even the Detective Boys could figure out what you are trying to say here KID. And I accept." Tilting his head at the thief infront of him, he smiled. "Why else do you think that I wanted you there when I changed back? Not even Ran was there to see that."

And that was all that Kaito needed. That sentence was proof that Shinichi has chosen him, a thief, over his childhood friend. Grabbing Shinichi, the thief looked into his eyes and saw no doubt, no hesitation, just a lot of trust and love. "You know that what thieves steal they keep?" Shinichi translated this as: _This is your last chance to back out._

"But I thought that Kaitou KID always returned what he stole?" Shinichi innocently answered, one eyebrow elegantly raised. _Are you serious?_

"Well, there are always exceptions to the rules" And with that he kissed the detective. The kiss was slow and sweet. The kiss of two lovers who knew that this was right. Breaking away for air, Kaito could taste orange on his lips. No doubt that was from the drink at the party that KID stole tonight's jewel from. Licking his lips to get more of the taste, his tongue was captured by another kiss from Shinichi. This one was more passionate than the first, tongues whirling in a battle for supremacy. Knowing that Shinichi was not one to back down, Kaito let him dominate, and instead focused his thoughts on the rest of his plan. Another break for air allowed Kaito to grab Shinichi's face, and slowly guide him forwards. Wondering what Kaitou KID was doing but not breaking off the new kiss, Shinichi grabbed the thief's waist, and followed his lover. Eventually, the thief stopped moving, his hands letting go of Shinichi's face to run down his back, and firmly grip his waist.

After a shorter kiss, KID broke away and smiled one of his famous smiles. Shinichi tensed slightly, knowing _something_ was going to happen. Something dangerous, amazing, awe inspiring or funny always followed that smile- from the audience's point of view. For the police force however, it was the Smile of Doom, enough to make harden Kaitou hunters' quake in fear.

And that's when Kaitou KID stamped his foot.

A harmless gesture sure. If it didn't activate the trap door, sending the entwined thief and detective into a free fall into the room below. Turning Shinichi slightly, Kaito positioned him so the Kaito would take in most of the fall, but so that Shinichi's impact wouldn't wind him. He needed his breath for what was coming next.

The pair only fell about two metres, straight onto a very fluffy bed. Covers rose and floated around them from the impact, finally settling to reveal one thief and detective lying on the bed. The detective looked shocked for one moment before bursting out with a ringing laugh. "I can't believe that you did that. What is it with you and fancy entrances?" gasped Shinichi in between laughing breaths.

Deciding to ignore the remark, and instead focus on the happy feeling of hearing Shinichi's laugh, Kaito rose and moved to place his knees either side of the detective's hips. Hands went to either side of the teens head, and Kaito leant down to claim his lips. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a response from the thief- who knew why the thief did any of the theatrics he did- Shinichi pressed upwards into the kiss. He loved the feel of KID's lips on his own, chocolate flavoured breath mingling. Who knew that a man's lips could be so soft? Or that the mouth that supplied those doom-bringing grins could bring such pleasure to his body.

Kaito's lips left Shinichi's and started to wander down the detective's strong jaw, finding their way to an ear, and licking it. A quickly drawn in breath and a shiver were his reward. The thief tweaked his ear a few more times, stealing more gasps and shivers, before changing target to Shinichi's neck.

Slowly, too slowly for Shinichi, the thief started to nip and bite the sensitive skin on his neck. Moving his head to the side, he gave the thief better access, wanting more of the heat and pleasure the thief was so willingly providing. But after a while Shinichi started to wonder what the hell was taking the thief so long? He was sure that it didn't take this long to give a love bite. And Kaitou KID was moving around too much, surely. About to ask if anything was wrong, Shinichi stopped as the thief drew back, another Cheshire grin spread of his face. But instead of mad, this smile reminded him more of a kid in a candy store. Or maybe it would be better described as a KID in a jewel vault.

"What did you do to me?" demanded Shinichi, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer. Reaching into a pocket behind him, the thief brought out a mirror and said "Only my best heist note yet." And there on the side of Shinichi's neck, was not an average love bite. Oh-no Kaitou KID doesn't **do** normal. Instead there was a KID doodle shaped love mark, complete with charm and a love heart. "H-how the hell did you manage to do that?" gasped Shinichi in shock, rubbing the mark. _Yep, it's definitely a mark, not a doodle drawn in red ink._

Kaito, sticking to the magician's code, refused to answer that question. Best to leave a little magic behind. To shut the detective up Kaito went back to kissing his detective, whilst his hands went to work unbuttoning Shinichi's shirt. But Shinichi has already unbuttoned KID's jacket and shirt, tie thrown across the room, and started to rub his hands over the toned muscles of KID's chest. Finding one erect nipple, Shinichi grinned into the kiss and tweaked it. KID jerked above him, and took his revenge by lightly biting Shinichi's tongue. Pulling harshly on the jacket, Shinichi made his demand clear: _The jacket has to go. _Pulling Shinichi up with him, he sat on the detective's lap, and pulled Shinichi's shirt off of him. Shinichi, not wanting any magic tricks to ruin the moment, took the jacket, and threw it as far across the room as he could manage. The shirt, traveling in a different direction, hit the wall, quickly forgotten about.

"Oh enough of this" growled Kaito as he released a cloud of quick clearing blue smoke. Once the smoke has cleared, Shinichi could see that Kaitou KID had removed both of their trousers and boxers, placing them neatly folded into a pile next to them. Grabbing KID's white trousers, and consequently his own, as if they would turn around and bite him at a moment's notice, Shinichi chucked the pile to a different part of the room. Satisfied that no more magic tricks were going to barge in, Shinichi turned his full attention back to the thief infront of him.

Being the first time to see the thief body bare, Shinichi didn't realise how toned the thief was. But it was just the right level of toned- not too overdone, but pleasing to the eye and to the hands. The back of Shinichi's mind supplied that tricks and acrobatics like KID did, meant that the thief had to be fit, and that this toned body was the result of that. Slowly, the thief pushed Shinichi back to lying on the pillows, kissing him all the way. A dexterous hand ghosted its way down the detective's chest, down his stomach, to dance lightly on the detective's cock. Shinichi gasped at this new sensation, heat flooding his body and making him go light headed. Kaito in return was filling up with heat, the feeling of the detective's desire in his hand making him want to touch it more and more, to hear more of those musical gasps from the detective underneath him. Kaito slowly wiggled his way down, until the detective's cock was staring him in the face. Tentatively he licked the tip and it twitched.

Shinichi took in a large breath and clenched the bed covers in his hands as the thief slowly licked him from root to tip, as if licking an ice-cream. The thief repeated this action a few times, watching with glee the emotions crossing the detectives face. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and dove into the slit. The detective arched his back off the bed in response, before forcefully hitting the covers again. The thief went back to licking Shinichi's full length; the detective couldn't take it anymore, as nice as the feeling was, he needed something… more.

"Oh for heaven's sake, would you just- Ah!" and Shinichi's demand was cut off as KID took Shinichi's cock into his mouth, and sucked. Shinichi's hands grasped for more of the covers, before giving up and finding a home in the thief's hair. A few more sucks and Shinichi could no longer make a coherent thought. The wet heat was just too brilliant, too mind blowing, for him to care about anything else. Kaito grazed his teeth along Shinichi's length, and was compensated by a breathless "oh fuck" from the detective. Slowly, getting used to the feeling, the thief took Shinichi's length further into his throat, drawing a whimper from the detective, before bobbing his head. The detective was completely broken by this point, babbling nonsense at the thief, eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling of intense pleasure more. Slowly, he could feel the heat converging in his abdomen, and opened his mouth to warn the thief "Oh, god's… I'm gonna cum…"

The thief simply looked at Shinichi, one eye still hidden behind the glinting monocle, and hummed his acceptance. And it was that look of pure lust and love, along with the amazing feeling of the vibrations on Shinichi's arousal that drove him over the edge. With a shout of "KID", Shinichi came into the thief's mouth.

The thief, whilst prepared for what was to come, was not expecting the pure force, nor the amount of fluid that came out of his detective. Yet, never one to back down from a challenge, the thief swallowed it all. Licking his lips, the thief frowned, feeling something wasn't right. It was the mumbled "KID" from his detective coming down from his high, that made the thief realise what it was.

Shinichi has called out KID when he climaxed.

Of course he was KID, so there was nothing to really get upset about, yet still Kaito felt jealous at Kaitou KID for stealing his glory.

Feeling disheartened, Kaito face-planted the pillows, hiding his face from his detective.

Shinichi, detective senses warning him something was wrong, taped his lovers shoulder "Oy, KID what's wrong?"

A muffled grunt is all he gets in response.

"KID?" another grunt "KID!" no response. _Who knew that the famous Phantom thief 1412, Kaitou KID, could act so much like a … well a kid. _

"Kaitou KID would you look at me" shouts Shinichi, seriously wondering what he's done wrong.

Fiercely turning round and sitting up, a look of anger and sadness in his eyes, Kaito faced his detective.

"I am not Kaitou KID!

The man you made love with is not Kaitou KID.

Kaitou KID is a made up persona, a cover story, an alias.

He's an untouchable gentleman thief that women swoon over.

He's a laughing maniac of a thief whose aim is to steal jewels is as flashy way as possible.

Kaitou KID is a persona to create wonder and entertainment for the masses, to prove that magic is real.

Kaitou KID is a relief from the seriousness of the world, someone to focus your attention on in these harsh times of economic crisis, and war and even murder.

**I** AM NOT KAITOU KID!"

After giving a moment for the man before him to calm down, making sure he had nothing else to shout at him, Shinichi wiped away the tears. Leaning in, Shinichi kissed the man before resting his forehead against the others. In a gentle comforting voice, not much louder than a whisper, he said

"And who do I have the pleasure of loving?"

"Wh-what? You don't care that I'm not Kaitou KID? After me shouting at you like that I was sure that you were going to walk out on me." Stuttered Kaito unbelievingly.

"Of course I don't. The man who I fell in love with was not a thief. The man who I fell in love with is the man behind the monocle, with a brain that's a puzzle to even me. I love the man who laughs in the face of adversity, who does what he wants, takes what he wants, but makes sure that everyone else is okay at the same time. I fell in love with the man who rescued a chibi detective falling off the side of a building.

And anyway who do you think I am? I am Shinichi Kudo, Great detective of the East. Some detective I'd be if I fell in love with a persona. I reveal the one truth, and the truth is that I love you, the man behind the monocle more than I love the egoistical thief you pretend to be. So come on, tell me whose name I should shout out next time." Shinichi whispered this into the man's ear, hugging him tightly, before looking into his eyes, allowing the man to fully see the emotions in the detective's eyes.

"Next… time?..."

"Well there is going to be a next time, is there not?" smirked Shinichi.

Confidence back from the words of the man he loved most, Kaito kissed the detective on the lips before bouncing off of the bed and grabbing his cape and hat from where they had fallen. _They must have fallen off when we fell. I certainly didn't take them off him_ Thought Shinichi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" In full 1412 mode now, KID stretches out his arms, his cape providing a little modesty.

Shinichi raises his eyebrows, and takes an over exaggerated look around the room, proving that they are the only ones in here, he hopes, before looking straight at the thief.

Clearing his throat, KID starts again "Kudo Shinichi " and Shinichi gives him a _that's better_ smirk. "as winner of tonight's show, your prize is that you get to unmask your blind date for this evening"

Wondering what's going on in that mind of KID's- _What show have I won now?-_ Shinichi clambers off of the bed, and walks over to the thief, not caring one bit at the thief's wandering eyes. "Enjoying your prize?" he whispers huskily as he pulls the top hat off and places it on his own head. Next he pushes the cape off of where it has been resting on the thief shoulders, careful not to scratch him with the catches. Keeping his hands on the other's shoulders, Shinichi takes a step away and stares right into indigo eyes. Without the top hat there are no shadows for the thief to hide in now.

"Are you sure about this?" concerned, Shinichi feels like he must ask

"I am. Whilst I may be International Phantom thief 1412 to the world, Kaitou KID to Japan, to you I just want to be myself. I'm sure that you can understand Chibi-tantei."

And Shinichi does. He knows how hard it is to pretend to be someone you aren't to those who you love. Ran was a perfectly good example of that.

Nodding silently to say he did, Shinichi reached with quivering fingers for the monocle.

KID closed his eyes.

And the monocle came off.

Opening his eyes, Kaito stared straight, unhindered into the eyes of his lover. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire."

"Kaito…Kaito. Hmm, I like that name. It sounds good to say." Replied Shinichi, trying out the name on his tongue. Moving forward, Shinichi locked Kaito into his embrace, glad to finally know the name of his lover. "Thank you" he whispered, lips brushing Kaito's shoulder. Taking a step back, Shinichi plastered on his own version of KID's famous grin on his face, copying the familiar gesture of the thief and pulled down the top hat.

"well then Kaito, shall we continue?"

And with that husky whisper still ringing in his ears, Kaito was forcefully whirled around, and pushed onto the bed, one detective crouching possessively over him. Taking the top hat from Shinichi- he didn't want it to get crushed- he threw it over to where his jacket was lying.

Shinichi copied what the thief had done earlier, and kissed down the magician's jaw. He kept on kissing his way down Kaito's body until his lips encountered one dusky pink nipple. First Shinichi licked it, then he bit it, and finally he sucked on it. Noticing the moan from Kaito, Shinichi used his hand to tweak the other one, drawing out another gasp from Kaito. Feeling like that one was fully attended to, Shinichi swapped sides, relishing every moan Kaito gave.

Moving on, Shinichi's hands followed his lips down the lean body of the magician, drawing out a chuckle as Shinichi swirled his tongue round his navel. Shinichi continued his treck, sliding his tongue over Kaito's hip bone, and down his leg to his inner thigh. One quick lick to his cock was all Kaito felt before seeing his lover return those lips back to his own. Noticing that Shinichi was fumbling around in the bed side draw, Kaito smirked into the kiss and broke it off. With his usual flashy style, Kaito clicked and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand

"I'm assuming that this is what you are looking for?" he asked innocently.

Shinichi just stared at the bottle. _But he has no clothes on, where did he get that from? I made sure to spread his clothes around the room to stop any more magic tricks. Oh, damm that Kaito!_ Snatching the bottle out of Kaito's hand, Shinichi started to spread it over his fingers warming it up, before rubbing his hand all over Kaito's arousal, spreading the mixture. Kaito, clicking onto what's going to happen next, filched the small bottle and spread some more onto his own hand. Slowly, he lowered his hand and slid one finger from where Shinichi's tail would be down between those perfect cheeks before circling the entrance. Slowly he pushed one slippery finger in, watching the detective's face for any sign of discomfort.

The detective had frozen when Kaito did this, not wanting to make the pain any worse. At a small nod, Kaito started to move the finger, in and out to get Shinichi used to the feeling. When the detective started to rub his hands over Kaito's chest, Kaito took it as a sign he was comfortable, and added another finger. Shinichi, needing a distraction, rushed down and stole Kaito's lips in a rough kiss. Kaito reassuringly rubbed Shinichi's back as he scissored and crooked his fingers, starting to stretch the walls. Extending his fingers, he was surprised when Shinichi broke off the kiss to gasp loudly.

"found it~" sang Kaito, winking at his detective.

He pushed against that spot a few more times before adding another finger. The requiem of sounds coming from Shinichi was purely beautiful to Kaito, but he wanted to hear some different sounds, and he knew just how to get them. Removing his fingers, Kaito tittered at Shinichi's whine, never expecting such a childish sound to come from the serious detective; He sounded like a child denied sweets.

"Now, remember whose name to scream, Kaito. I'd be very upset if you shouted for Conan, after all" cheekily whispered words were followed by a glare that screamed _Who do you think I am?_ Laughing at the silliness of it all, Shinichi positioned himself above his lover, facing towards Kaito, wanting to see every expression that handsome face made. Shinichi was sure that in the throes of passion, Kaito would be too occupied to even think of using his famous poker face. Whilst over the years they had been together, as Conan and Kaitou KID, the thief had opened up a little bit. But that poker face was always on the side-lines, always there if the thief needed it, or if Conan was too close to discovering something the thief didn't want to share. Now, however, there were to be no more secrets, and Shinichi wanted to read the book of emotions that was Kaito Kuroba.

Trusting his partner completely, Shinichi slowly lowered himself onto Kaito, deciding to ignore the pain in anticipation of what was to come. Kaito on the other hand had never felt so good. This beat the thrill of freefalling off of a skyscraper any day. His world had shrunk dramatically, containing only him and his detective. He tightly swallowed, trying to breath in air, but the small jolt from the detective fully seating himself, pushed it all back out again. Shinichi stilled, face thoughtful as he waited to get used to the feeling. He had never felt so hot, so full, so _complete_ before. Being here with Kaito like this was just like sitting in a moment of perfection. But time waits for no man, and there were still better things to come.

When the feeling was just uncomfortable instead of painful, Shinichi stared straight into Kaito's eyes, raised himself up, and slid back down again. A harmonious chorus of gasps, moans and grunts followed, Shinichi leading Kaito quickly down the path to oblivion, and both enjoying the adventure immensely. For all there was was the two of them, wreathing, writhing and wonderfully intoxicated with the feel of each other. Hands wandered aimlessly, tracking paths and trails across the body of the other, light red scratch lines drawing a map on the clean canvas. Kaito's mind eventually caught up to Shinichi, his hips bucking up to meet the detective's downwards thrust. The rate of babbling increased, with some words becoming understandable. Shouts of "oh…fuck… Shinichi…" or "Kaito… Oh, gods, Kaito!" being the range of intelligent thought that these two geniuses could come up with.

And finally the two reached the end of the map, falling into a star filled oblivion. Shinichi shouted out Kaito's name as the feeling of Kaito filling him up became too intense, too pleasurable to be held in any longer. Riding out the shockwaves, Kaito held on to Shinichi's hips, providing what little support he could in his inebriated state. Letting out a sign, Shinichi fell onto Kaito and closed his eyes, wanting to hold onto the feeling just a little longer. Kaito hugged his partner, pulled out, and drew the covers up over both of them, before they got cold.

Shinichi snuggled closer to the magician, tucked his head under Kaito's chin, and mumbling against Kaito's neck "I love you, you know".

"Yeah, I know, but no matter how much I love you back, I think that it's time for a shower." Said Kaito, finding some tissues to clean his abdomen with.

"But Kaito, I don't see a door out of here, let alone one that leads to a shower. I thought about that when you said that I didn't walk out on you. I wouldn't know where to go, even if I wanted too." Deduced Shinichi

"Well, you're a detective, aren't you? I'll give you a hint, the shower is to your right." Kaito laid back, arms behind his head, watching the detective's mind tick-tock away.

Looking to his right, Shinichi studied the wall. Not seeing anything unusual in particular, Shinichi got out of the warm haven of the bed, and ran his fingers against the wall. Nothing.

There were no bumps, no cracks that would indicate there was a hidden door. No drafts to indicate a way out. As far as Shinichi could see, the only thing on the wall was a painting.

A full length painting of a rain shower.

Shaking his head at how had he not seen that, and how KID like that was, Shinichi grabbed the frame and attempted to lift it off, assuming that the door would be behind it. But the frame wouldn't budge.

"Ohh~ so close. Try again Tantei-kun." Kaito hissed

"I thought you called Shinichi Kudo Metantei-san?" questioned Shinichi.

"Yeah, but now that we're like this, I prefer Tantei-kun, more personal don't cha think?" mused Kaito, Shinichi just _Hmmed_ and continued to look at the frame "you're in the right place, nearly there, but since when have I been so conventional?" Lounging hand motions, and a raised eyebrow accompanied this statement, making Shinichi even more determined to find the shower. He was starting to get cold.

He ran his hands all around the frame, trying to find something to grab onto to move it. He was sure that the shower was behind here.

"Oh for heavens sake Kaito, I'm freezing my ass off here, just tell me where the damm shower is!" slamming his fist against the painting. Said painting, not liking it's treatment, slapped Shinichi's ass, making him yelp, as it span on its axis.

Kaito burst out laughing, punching the pillow.

From that day on, Shinichi was determined to set the location for their 'meetings', but somehow Kaito had Safehouses everywhere. But after all of these years knowing Kaito in the form of 1412, Shinichi didn't mind as much as he used to. In fact they became something to look forward to in his dreary life. After days of solving murders and hearing sob story after sob story, Kaito became a welcome relief. And amazingly enough, Shinichi became a source of inspiration and improvement for Kaito. Shinichi never forgot a trick, so Kaito had to keep coming up with something new. And the years of chasing him as Conan gave Shinichi enough experience to refine his heists. Oh, the police force were in for it. The new tricks were going to be flashier, bigger, funnier, and even more spectacular than before. But even more important, he finally had someone to watch his back.

Snake better watch out, there are two geniuses on your case now!

* * *

><p><strong>I now have a newfound respect for Yaoi writers. I never realised how hard it is. I think you can tell this from how little smut I've actually written. I do like the rest of what I've written though.<strong>

**I nearly ended it about half way through, at the bit where Kaito goes "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroba Kaito." I thought it was a nice place to end. But then I remembered that I hadn't actually written any real smut(and practice for smut was the whole point) yet and forced myself to continue. I must have deliberated for like 30 mins to decide on what to put next.  
><strong>

**As I said at the start, I was planning on having some more adult scenes like this in my cross over fic: How a thief changes the mafia. However, after seeing how poor this attempt is, I don't think I will. Unless one of you lot wants to write it for me? I'd be fine with that. _If anyone does, just send me a link or the title of one of your pieces, and I'll see if I like it._ _I'm not asking for any major commitment, just a chapter or half every now and again. As long as you can work with the setting and mood/conversation I give you, then you won't have to do alot. _ If I don't get any offers, then I'll most likely just gloss over it in my fics, and just write a load of fluff instead. **

Anyway, see you next fic

Phantom Hitman 1412

First published 13 dec 2011


End file.
